fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sindri Zara
|name= Sindri Zara |kanji= シンドリ ザラ |romaji= Zara Shindori |alias= Loose Cannon (ばさばさ大砲, Basabasa Taihō) Double Time (駆け足, Kakeashi) |status= Alive |race= |birthdate= May 7 |birthplace= Cape Town, |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= The Damn World |hair color= Plum |eye color= Molten Amber |vision= Perfect Bitch |skin tone= Peachy As All Hell |height= 185.42 cm 6'1 ft. |weight= 78.92 kg 174 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= ADD |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Black Intersecting Lines on Right Shoulder |affiliation= Seikyō Empire |previous affiliation= |partners= Vasilisa D. Draco (Whenever) |previous partners= |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team= Shuradō |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= None of Your Fuckin Business |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= Vasilisa D. Draco |enemies= |relatives= Imani Zara (Niece) Edrea (Unclaimed Daughter) |magic= Guns Magic Smoke Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Sindri's Pistols |debut= |image gallery= }} Sindri Zara (ザラシンドリ, Zara Shindori) is a currently wandering the reaches of the Ishgar continent. A rather low-key individual despite her vulgar attitude, she happened to cross paths with a certain potty mouth. After exchanging verbal jabs as if they were boxing, the two ultimately collaborated on a mission, while earning each others respect for the abilities they possessed. The two women would ultimately go their separate ways, however they remain in close contact with Sindri being one of the few individuals that have a rough of idea of Vasilisa's location. Some say they are as close as siblings due to their constant bickering when around each other, cut from the same cloth as they are. Eventually going their separate ways, Sindri would return to the life of a mercenary, reveling in the conflicts she fought in, polishing her skills against inferior and superior mages, and generally having a good time. Criss-crossing the continent for a bit, Sin would indulge an extended stay in Joya as she reenergized for another crack at the solo life. It would be during this that she heard of discontent on the border of Joya and Stella. Sensing an opportunity to earn some fast cash, she would travel to frontier country, only to catch a glimpse of an army retreating inward. Curious, she would follow rumors about the expansionism of a new nation named Seikyō as she trekked to the former Stella. Little did she know what awaited her. A reunion of sorts: an old friend who changed but still recognized her gun-slinging accomplice from wilder days. Their paths crossing aided by an unabated curiosity for the one responsible for building this nation. Given Sindri's free-willy attitude, she'd land squarely in the hands of authorities before being transferred to the Empress, who found the description of a gun-toting, sailor attitude, somewhat trigger happy woman familiar. Since reuniting, Sindri has come to serve as an unofficial advisor, along with being an informal member of the Shuradō, being a close confidant and de facto second of Daenerys. Though enjoying the new rollercoaster of a world Shi'nefer and her daughter are creating, a skeleton continues to hang in the closet for Sin. Appearance Long plum hair either tied in a ponytail or worn freely, coupled with reddish gold eyes that appear to be dancing flames. Sindri herself stands at the towering height of 6'4, causing many people to find themselves appearing much shorter than they expected. Tattooed on her right arm is a set of intersecting black lines, that curve in and out of each other like snakes slithering across the forest floor. It is noted that the tattoo itself occasionally appears on her left arm instead. Whether this has to do with magical properties of protection or just general voodoo is the guess of anyone, though Sindri noted that this tattoo has been with her since she was a child, being forced to cover it up in order to prevent teasing from the other village children. As of now, she is often scantily clothed, wearing nothing more than a tank top that stops short of her belly button and very short jean shorts with a belt, exposing her long yet flawless legs and rather voluptuous frame. When bending down she shows a hint of her cleavage, reflecting a lack of modesty that most find unbecoming. Strapped to each side is a holster for her pistols, a medium through which she uses her holder-type gun magic. Almost always present is a cigarette in her mouth along with a devil may care smirk. When not smoking she is shown to have blinding white teeth, something that comes as a shock to those who recognize her as a chainsmoker. After being granted a on life by her perennial rival (who Sindri very, very grudgingly admits left her behind ages ago power-wise), Sin underwent a change. For starters, she is a bit shorter, though still considerably tall at 6'1. Though her reddish-yellow irises remain to extent, other shades appear from time to time, giving them a kaleidoscope property. Peachy skin, though a tad paler, complements the muted hues of her eyes, drawing them out. Gone is the plum colored hair, replaced by stalwart brown which lightens at the tips; she typically wears it in a high-ponytail tapering off around her mid-back. Her delicately shaped face is paired with a still deathly sharp gaze, presenting a queen of hearts persona. However, where the most radical change has occurred is her attire. Gone are the days of booty shorts, mid-riffs, and sneakers. In their stead is an outfit best described as business minded. A black suit jacket is worn over a white oxford shirt, each sleeve neatly rolled to just before her elbow. A matching onyx skirt is added, furthering Sindri's professional air. Though it is undermined a bit by her undoing three or four buttons, leaving a sizable cleavage window. Rounding out the look are dark pantyhose and black heels, the latter built to withstand her proactive lifestyle. Though not pictured, she still retains her smoking habits regularly lighting up as a means of coping with new challenges and to "preserve her personal space". Personality Unabashed. There is no other way to describe Sindri in such concise terms. In conversation she is socially witty, somewhat arrogant, and prone to verbal jesting. It is noted by Vasilisa that Sindri is one of the few people that can match her "sailor" temperament. From Sindri's perspective, until she had met Lissa, she retained the unofficial title for vulgarity, knowing more cuss words then civilized language. While that remains to be seen, it is known that she has no filter, even around her elders and superiors. To go in tandem with this is an unrequited bluntness, though Sin prefers to call it a "tendency to say it like is". This is part of the reason why she has remained independent of a guild or even a team for such a long time, as very few can handle her condescending demeanor. One of these people has been shown to be Lissa, who is more than happy to give it right back to her. It is for this reason that Sin respects the former, as most people wilted in the face of her verbal onslaught whilst the young Draco simply returned the favor twofold. This makes Lissa one of the few people that Sindri will converse with outside of combat; normally she just keeps to herself when not in battle. Sindri by her own admission is noted to be a chainsmoker, regularly going through at least tow packs of cigarettes every couple of days, only to have to buy some more. Surprisingly though, she doesn't appear to suffer the ill-effects that come from such a regular bad habit. Sindri partially equates that to her magic. Though she has been shown to suffer withdrawals when not able to smoke. To go alongside her blunt demeanor is a general lack of care. Sindri despises rules with all of her heart and does her best to break them; especially if she finds them unnecessary or restrictive. Alas, this results in her considering many laws pointless for one reason or another. In particular, she displays a succinct lack of class, often eating her food without utensils and generally talking with her mouth full. For her, punctuality is a privilege, not a right, causing her to be purposefully late on most occasions. One of the few exceptions again lies with Vasilisa, who commands enough respect from Sindri to cause the latter to be punctual, and if not have a reasonable explanation for why she is late. Though Sindri has been shown to be envious of the latter's dream to map the world, realizing that despite being a freelance, the younger independent mage at least has a direction to where she is going with her life. Meanwhile, Sindri is all about the thrills, going with the flow and wherever she can find some good times. Interestingly enough, despite her generally disrespectful demeanor to people from all walks of life, referred to as "I hate everyone equally", the woman holds a special place in her heart for children. When around the young, she tones down her swearing to minimal levels and is generally kind and heartwarming. Most people describe it as an 180, where Sindri is more than happy to indulge the children's wants and desires while teaching them about the ways of the world. According to Sindri, the reason why she loves children so much is because they represent a certain freedom from bias, uninhibited by the world around them. They are free spirits in her mind without the worries of adulthood, being able to do whatever the hell they want without severe repercussions. This love of children extends to the point where if one is shown to be threatened, Sindri will go ballistic, obliterating the source of their torment. Another favorite thing of hers are her guns. She treats them like they're her babies, giving each of them names, polishing them till they're pristine, and generally taking good care of them. For Sindri, they are the kids she will never have, as such she dotes on them constantly. Her personal favorite are the two .45 pistols she carries with her everywhere. Heavily modified by her hand in order to better adapt to her magic, they have the capabilities of a machine gun and are devastatingly powerful when fully attuned. She considers them her "twins", believing that she went through enough labor to make them just so to call them her own. Sin's affinity for guns, however, lies in her general nature and ailment, as she believes guns are rearing to go just like her. Stricken with ADD, Sindri's highly impulsive, incredibly aggressive if prompted, and constantly on the move, something that benefits her when in a battle. It's there that she has the most clarity, the noise and chaos soothing to her senses as she puts her babies to use in eliminating her designated targets. Likewise, Sindri generally thrives in settings of anarchy, her motto of "Live Free, Die Hard" coming into sharp focus. It's for reasons like this that she was so well paid as a mercenary, being among the few to always make it back, ready for pay day so she could move onto the next conflict where her services would go to the highest bidder. In contemporary settings though, she is the stereotypical ADD patient. Incredibly unfocused, she will go about her business as she's fit, moving from one topic to another at breakneck speed and without any care for those left behind in the conversation. Easily distracted, Sin's ADD often lends itself to a poor sense of direction, forming the basis for most of her arguments with Vasilisa during their partnership as they were constantly getting lost. Among Sindri's proudest accomplishments are her drinking habits, easily besting her old friend and boasting that she could drink legendary drunkards like under the table. She often measures the self-worth of "adults" by their ability to "hold their damn liquor". In her mind, those who can't handle what's in their cups are probably pretty cowardly and have no idea of their limits. As a result, Sin will instantly dismiss them from her mind until they prove themselves in other ways. Among her favorite types of alcohol to consume are whiskey, gin, rum, and beer, with the occasional foray into vodka. She generally hates wine and champagne because she finds them "fucking pretentious"; she's prone to judging people based upon the types of alcohol they consume as well. Beyond seeing alcohol as a mark of character though, the woman is tolerant of most alcoholic beverages. History Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Immense Stamina & Durability: Despite being described as a chain smoker, Sindri is surprisingly hardy. As a mercenary who has fought in several conflicts and civil wars, she has shown a pronounced level of willpower when involved in this affairs. She will often fight through attacks, charging forward as her fellow sell-swords and compatriots fall one by one. Sin will often tank attacks by attacking them head on, making copious use of her magic to disperse offensives aimed at her; she estimates that she can go at least two to three days making constant, 24 hr usage of her magic without rest. However, Sin typically falls into a coma-like sleep upon eclipsing that estimated time range. Furthermore, she has proven durable when engaging her friendly rival Vasilisa. Often their heated arguments over where to go next and what to do would come to blows, the two pummeling each other into submission as they released slug punches and haymakers. Lissa herself notes that Sindri is one of the few people capable of tanking her punches and kicks, with others often shattering like glass or left a critical mess. It is thought to be a point of personal pride for Sindri, as she let's her best friend know that she can't be pushed around by her. Typically resulting in another round of fist-fighting until they collapse with exhaustion once more. Likewise, Sin will expressly charge into magic attacks that are meant to take her down, recklessly ignoring the damage they could do while cackling at their shock when she emerges with minor damage. Taking advantage of their shock to lay them low with a volley or two of gunfire. Incredibly Nimble: Ways of Combat Gunslinger Extraordinaire: If there's anything that is clear about Sindri, it is her love of guns. She is highly specialized in this field, utilizing pistols, rifles, semi-automatic, automatic, and another gun type she can find. Highly adaptable, she easily integrates them into impromptu style she is feeling on that day; she will often integrate whatever gun she has on hand into her highly mobile nature. Constantly on the move, Sin has learned how to change up her style to match the weapon she is using and vice versa, allowing her to take advantage of situations at hand. Of note is her ability to hit targets precisely where she wants to hit them, making accurate shots while upside down, sideways, falling to the ground, or on the move. Occasionally Sindri will incorporate her surroundings, using walls to ricochet shots off of walls and into blind corners, hitting targets that may be lying in wait. By her own definition, Sindri is considered unparalleled at trick shots. When it comes time to reset the gun for another firing round, she easily accomplishes this with a flourish, twisting the weapon in circular pattern by unloading another salvo at the opponent. Her pride and joy, however, is the ability to wield two guns simultaneously. It doesn't matter what their size is, as long as she can grip them, she can use them. Earning the alias Double Time (駆け足, Kakeashi) for this skill, she's adept at firing simultaneously, one after another, or a mix of the two. There's no noticeable drop-off in her mobility when using two guns, simply incorporating her feet for greater balance and dexterity so Sin can focus on being the firing squad. If anything, the intervals between firing rounds decreases further, not only because of the additional gun, but because she's in her element. Sindri notes that she is at her most comfortable when using two weapons, unable to decide what to do with that free hand when only holding one, and it shows when two are in play. Like before, Sin remains remarkably accurate when shooting with two, just as comfortable shooting upside down as she is right side up, emphasizing a perfectionist mentality that does not materialize in any other facet of her life. Magic Adequate Magic Power: Unlike the monstrous levels of her friend and rival Shi, Sindri's ethernano count is considerably underwhelming. While she can muster up enough to add a magic aura to her naturally intimidating presence, Sindri generally avoids the grand displays of power or ethernano-taxing attacks utilized by her counterpart. Instead, she makes up for her relatively low magic power with precise control, optimizing its usage through particular firearms, the generation of smokescreens and clones, and the creation of magic bullets for her various armaments. She'll often make use of her surroundings as well, pairing the often guerilla-like fighting style with tactical ingenuity for the sake of taking advantage of stronger, more powerful adversaries. Supernatural Capabilities Smoke Magic Smoke Magic (煙魔法, Kemuri Mahō): Guns Magic Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, Ganzu Majikku): *'Bombs Away': Trivia *Her first appearance is based on Revy from Black Lagoon; the second is Sae Chabashira from You-zitsu. Category:Independent Mage Category:Gunslinger Category:Human Category:Guns Mage Category:Guns Magic User